Curiosity Killed the Cat
by Imbrii
Summary: The only reason this is still up is because I don't delete fanfic, even if it's old and poorly written.
1. CATastrophe

  
**Curiosity Killed the Cat**   
____________________________  
_Notes: Well, here it is... my first odd bit of a plotbunny that refused to go away. I have no clue if it's any good, or worth continuing, or is awkward, but... I figured I'd see what the reviews say. Please tell me what you think of it! _

Disclaimer is the usual stuff... I don't own anything but my ideas and work, and the bishounen aren't mine... how sad 

Other: Tsuzuki and Hisoka are one of my all-time fave couples. Expect it.... hell, most of this is fluff anyway. Watari and Tatsumi will likely be secondary characters, sadly. Muraki will enter if he forces his creepy little way in. OC? I might need a random person. 

I have no spellcheck. There will be typos. There also will be some Japanese, as I adore the language, but I'll try to keep it to a minimum. Also, there are two styles used. First person for Hisoka, third person for Tsuzuki or Tsu/Hi parts. I mark where they are, so don't be surprised. 

This is after the Kyoto Arc, but I have yet to put in spoilers (Devil's Trill is briefly mentioned) so even if you haven't seen it, it's pretty general. The rating is more a just-in-case thing. Later parts are likely to be more PG13, so I figured I'd put that rating right off. Anyway, on to the ficcage! 

-Imb-chan   
  
____________________________ 

There are times when I really, truly _hate _my life. When everything just goes so horribly _wrong _that I want to pull my hair out, scream until my voice is hoarse then flop down and sleep for a month. When it seems like I'm a pawn in some demented feind's game and he purposfully makes it miserable for me, laughing all the while--this is sounding far too much like Muraki for my comfort. Time to hop back on topic. As it so happens, today is one of those very _bad _days, the ones that should be erased from history, memory, time... just _gone. _Oh, how I wish...

This was supposed to be a _simple_ assignment to get Tsuzuki and I adjusted to field work again. A one-day case at most, just find the hiding little boy and be on our way--open and shut, piece-of-cake case. I think I'll throttle Tatsumi when I get back... scratch that, I'll glare, as Tatsumi is too intimidating for otherwise. But Tsuzuki I _will _beat up for letting things up like this. Stupid Tsuzuki, run off and leave me looking for you and _this _happens. I'll claw your eyes out! Nobody told me this case involved transfiguration spells! I don't _enjoy _being an animal, and with only that idiot working on it, I'll stay like this for a week! Hell, I'll be lucky if he can even tell this is _me._

A cat. Of all things, a cat. It's not that I hate them, it's just that something about their eyes is unnerving--dark slits in vibrant eyes, always with a predatory look to them. Hijiri's eyes were like that, and Saaganatsu was a dog... but I doubt that has a thing to do with this case. That violinist is long gone, and good riddence. What matters now is that I'm a cat sitting on my clothes, and can't do anything but hope Tsuzuki comes to check out the crime scene before too long. 

Wait a sec, why in the hell am I preening myself? Is that just the cat bit taking over? I have hair on my tongue, and this is _normal _for cats... great. So all I can do now is sit and think things through. A string of children's souls had gone missing, and one of them was originally from out district, so it was enough of an excuse to take that area. Watari _better _have a cure for this--wait, he's the one who does initial case info, he probobly _knew _about this and didn't tell us! Too busy with those damnable potions, I bet. 

Must keep focus! The string is interesting, yes, but I will _NOT _play with it. I have to think about the case.... No souls, no bodies left behind... had they all been turned into cats? No, this was not going to be his day... or week. So I was turned into a cat because I did something, but what? What is the purpose of it? The souls were still missing, so perhaps they were running loose as animals. What kind of person would lock people's souls into a _cat _body!? It's just ridiculous, if you ask me, but at this point I can' talk, so there's no point. 

Somebody's mind just brushed against mine... it seemed familiar. No, I can't assume! I need to get off of my clothes and hide, and that couch looks perfect. The flexibility of a cat's body is quite amazing, really, to be able to fit into such small spaces. One small blessing, I suppose, of this ridiculous transformation. Ah, the door's opening! Please let it be Tsuzuki....if anyone.

____________________

  


With a loud protest, the door swung open, disturbing several cobwebs on its way. Violet eyes scanned the darkness, looking for the familiar figure of his partner. 

"Hisoka?" he whispered loudly, hoping that he would finally find him. No reply. Another glance around the room and a pile of something caught his eyes, which he practically leapt upon. Clothes. Hisoka's clothes. The realization caused blood to rush to his face, _Hisoka's clothes!? That means he's running around NAKED? No, he'd never... Muraki? No, they're not damaged. Then what? Why would... Hisoka... leave his clothes here? _Several dirty images came to his mind, and he shoved them aside. No, the boy would never randomly strip, and Tsuzuki refused to think of the connotations that went along to nudity. With another blush he folded them up and looked around, eyes full of worry. 

"Hisoka? Are you there?" There was a noise, and he spun around, staring at the couch. No Hisoka... but there _was _a cat. Of all things, a cat. A young tawny-haired thing it was, with lovely green eyes. 

"Hey, there, little guy. Are you lost?" he asked kindly, reaching out a hand to the small critter. Animals always were a soft spot, and he couldn't help but love the cuddly kinds. Despite his worry he managed to smile at the timid kitten, who was unsure whether to come forward or run away. It took two cautious steps forward, mewling slightly, and he took that as enough initiative to pick up the furball and begin petting it, careful to give it room enough to run away if it was scared.

"Have you seen Hisoka?" he asked the cat idly, trying not to worry as much.

_____________________

  


What in the _hell _am I doing? I'm sitting here and letting Tsuzuki hold me while we _should _be solving the case! It was scary enough, having huge hands pick me up and try to pin me down, but to be so _far _from the ground and surrounded by _Tsuzuki _and more Tsuzuki. Then he started petting me... and I understood why cats purr--it feels _good._ I usually hate being touched, but there was something so soothing, comforting in that simple action I couldn't resist. My partner's worry felt faint compared to the simple pleasure of petting, the kind touch I hadn't really had--or allowed--before. Now I was indulging in it rather shamelessly, but it's not like I could really help it. It felt _wonderful_ to have my belly rubbed, and I would die of embarassment if I'd ever admit that to anybody, but Tsuzuki's warm emotions focused towards me and the simple joy of being stroked was enough to send me into purring oblivion. I didn't even notice he was walking around with my clothes tucked under his arm all the while, searching the house calling my name, until a sharp pang of worry reached through. _What am I supposed to do? I can't exactly tell him what's going on... how will he solve the case by himself?! I bet he'll give up and go have dessert soon._ The amount of worry surprised me... I didn't know he cared that much. Shit, I'm getting too close... no... shit!

  


_Hisoka where are you? I'm worried so worried what if something happened to you it'd be my fault what if you're hurt _**MURAKI!** _He better not have you no I'm supposed to protect you you're my partner you need me I don't want to fail you it's my fault again please be ok Hisoka Hisoka Hisoka where are you I miss you I don't want to be alone where are you? are you hurt? its all my fault no no no  
  
_I couldn't help it, I hissed and clawed him, forcing him to stop thinking in that rut and give me a moment of peace. He looks so sad as he looks at me, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," and strokes under my chin gently. Do I mean that much to him? Why is he worried so much about me, anyway? Doesn't he think I can take care of myself?... Not like I can, look at me! I'm reduced to a fluffy animal! If this reaches the office I'll never live it down, I can see it now: Watari trying to turn people into animals with his crazy potions, Wakaba wanting to see the "cute little kitty-Hisoka," Saya and Yuna wanting to play dress-up-the-cat... I shudder to think of it, so I have to get this solved _fast..._But how? 

____________________

  


_Where's Hisoka? I haven't found a trace of him and it's worrying me. No blood, no signs of struggle, no cryptic messages or silver hairs scattered about--only that orange shirt, denim jacket, jeans, and those funny-looking sneakers and sock were left behind...plus his underwear, but thinking about that's perverted so just kept those tucked inside the shirt and leave it at that._

Tsuzuki's mind was a mess as he scoured the house for his partner one more time, praying that he'd overlooked something. The tomcat was the only link with reality, never letting him get carried away before clawing him. Keeping him in check, just like...

"You remind me of Hisoka, with those green eyes and tan fur, you know that?" he said softly to the not-quite-kitten as he walked back to the room he was supposed to share with the boy. 

"Do you mind staying with me for a while? I could use some company...." He got an adorable kitty-yawn in response, and a small smile crept to his face. Maybe the cat would distract him enough to get a few hours' sleep. 

"I hope the manager doesn't find out you're here, he'll get mad at me and throw you out. Be a good boy and behave, okay?...." As he opened the door to the empty room, his face fell. "Here I am, talking to a _cat _while Hisoka is who-knows-where enduring who-knows-what and I can't do anythi-OW!"  
As if on cue, the kitten had chomped down on his hand, _hard_. It glared (as best a cat could glare, anyway), growled, and then looked where it had bit him. Licking it clean as an apology, the friendly feline calmed him down considerably. Tsuzuki ruffed up its fur much like he'd muss up Hisoka's hair in a friendly gesture, eyes soft. 

"Sorry I upset you, little buddy. I'm just... really worried, that's all" the furball looked at him, seeming almost... dubious. "Oh, don't look at me like that! I'm anxious because... he matters so much to me... He _needs_ me. I've never been... needed before, I don't know what to do...." he drifted off, staring into space until his tummy rumbled. "AH! FOOD! I'll order something, maybe I can have it delivered!... I hope they're still open~!"  
  



	2. Cat Nap

§Curiosity Killed the Cat§ 

  
**2 - Cat Nap**

My head is spinning, and I think Tsuzuki will be the death of me. So many emotions, all about me, spinning round and round until I can't think any more, so I bite him... it's the only way I can get it to stop, but I feel bad about it. Little wounds tend to hurt more, and I bet cat teeth count as "little." Anyway, it's a good thing I'm not being forced to walk, because I can't think straight still... I just know that we're moving and going somewhere out of the house... ah, the hotel, that must be it. Did he give up already? Why am I upset that he did? Stupid emotions, this must be him rubbing off on me. 

Why in the hell is he worrying so much, anyway? Did he worry this much before?... Now I feel guilty, just peachy. And he's _confiding_ in me, that's a scary thought... And unknowingly doing so! If he finds out I heard all of this... I can't let him find out. _Ever_. What would I_ say_!? "Hi, I just heard lots of your private thoughts without you realizing it?"

Ah, he said the word I knew was coming. Food. Even depressed, Tsuzuki has to eat something or he can't function. Hey, he actually put me down! Now I have to figure out just where I am... Lots of white, soft, and unstable, ok. Hotel bed, I can work with that. After cleaning my paws--oh I'm doing it AGAIN! Stupid instincts.

Wow.... I never realized how much things _smell_!! Tsuzuki is coffee, cream, chocolate, warmth, sugar, wood, a bit of sweat and something I don't recognize. Odd as the combination sounds, I found it nearly intoxicating. It makes no sense, really. Why should, all of a sudden, his smell act like some sort of... of catnip?! 

I keep getting distracted, I have to keep focus. Tsuzuki, Tsuzuki... he has food, something that's very smelly and it's making me _hungry_. I haven't eaten all day, no wonder. Should I beg for some off of him? Well, I don't know anything else that'd work, so trying my feline charms will have to do. Really, this is beyond humiliating. Walking around in a tiny body like this is disorienting, and being a cute fuzzy animal that people are prone to cuddle makes it worse. Ah, there he is, looking glum and stuffing his face. At least he hasn't lost his appetite  
__________________

Even with dinner, the shinigami wasn't feeling much better. The meal was dull, without Hisoka there to chide him for spending too much or buying too many sweets. Empty. The room felt far too lonely and void with just him there. Something hopping onto his lap reminded him that he wasn't completely alone; the cat was with him. It was currently sniffing his ramen, quite interested in the crab bits. Tsuzuki, being a sucker for anything cute, picked out a piece of meat and held it out to the feline, a small smile coming to his face.

"You're pretty hungry, aren't you?" he murmured as it was snatched by the tiny pink tongue and white teeth. This lead to most of the meat being fed to the cat, with a noodle or two. He wasn't that hungry, really. Hisoka being gone killed much of his appetite, but he wasn't going to waste the food. The kitten became full after a while, so the violet-eyed man chowed down on the remainder, not noticing it was no longer warm.

"What should I do now?" the shinigami asked his furry companion, rubbing just under its chin. "I should probably tell Tatsumi that Hisoka is missing. He'll know what to do." A tiny rumble was his only answer, the kitten stretched out on his lap as far as possible, belly up. Tsuzuki rubbed the prooffered tummy absently as he tried to think up what was the best way to go about things. "I hope he doesn't get angry that I lost him. This was_ supposed_ to be a simple case... What do I do?" 

The cat yawned in reply, licking its lips. "You're right, I should just send a notice and get some sleep. Maybe he'll have come back by then!" he shouted enthusiastically, trying to perk himself up. Despite the display, he doubted he'd be able to fall asleep. The best he could do was relax.

_A bath! Those are perfect for relaxing! There's only a Western-style one here, but it'll do. Maybe it'll wear off the edge enough for me to get some shuteye. Yeah, a good soak should be just right._  
__________________

Damn. He stopped petting me. I hate to admit how much I enjoy it, but it's undeniable. Funny how something so simple--just fingers brushing hair back and forth--can be so sensual. It's odd that I like this, considering... previous events. Maybe it's because I'm a cat, or since it's Tsuzu--no, not that, definately not that. I just like being held and cuddled oh so gently--I feel safe, because...   
Can cats blush? I'm breathing kinda fast and my heart rate's up, but inside the "blush" reaction is what I feel. Damn blush reflex! No matter how hard I try, my face turns into tomato over _**every **little thing _! Almost anything Tsuzuki does makes my face heat up, in fa-...

_Shit!_  
_TsuzukiistakingoffhisclothesinfrontofmewhatthehellamIdoinghereshitshitshitstupid  
__idiotwhyishestrippingohshitIwon'tlookwon'tlookwon'tidiotbakastupidmorondamnhelooksnice  
NOnononotmenononotgonnathinkthat--**BREATHE**!_

He's changing. in front of me. I will NOT look. I won't. I won't. I'm not some sort of pervert, nor am I attracted to men, (especially handsome purple-eyed idiots.) I don't need to swoon over somebody like a schoolgirl, especially Tsuzuki! I'm currently a CAT, for Meifu's sake! A hyperventilating cat whose heartrate is skyrocketing, at that. Fuck. I'm feeling dizzy, I got too wound up and now everything is blurry I don't think I'm walking straight. Why am I reacting like this oh I'm gonna die from embarassment---  
_Tsu..zu..ki?!_  
_________________________

The brown-haired Shinigami sighed, already relaxing at the thought of a bath. His clothes seemed itchy and too restrictive as he pulled off his work-wear. Casual suits, day after day, got a bit tiring--though he never wore them "properly." Down to his socks and boxers, he paused, trying to figure out what the odd wheezing noise was. Glancing around for the origen of the sneeze-cough-gag, he found the poor cat having what, for all he could tell, looked like a nervous breakdown or asthma attack.

The cat, being his substitute-worry over Hisoka, was making him frantic. What was he supposed to give a panting, wheezing feline, anyway?! Not having a clue what to do, he fell back on the idea that holding small fluffy things cures all ills--even when it was the aforementioned fuzzy critter that was sick.

With the greatest care the clumsy man could manage, the cat was transferred to Tsuzuki's lap and laid out. He began to slowly pet the little feline, trying to make it calm down. "It's ok, little guy. No reason to get upset. Just relax, ne? It's only me and you. I can't have you getting sick, I don't need two people to worry about." The man went back to thinking about Hisoka, who was alone and lost because Tsuzuki didn't get there in time and it was all his fau--

"OW!!!"

Tsuzuki whimpered, nursing the hand the kitten had attacked. "You're so_ mean_! I didn't do anything!" The feline, who seemed to be feeling fine now, gave him what the Shinigami guessed was a glare. The sugar addict sighed, scratching behind the cat's ears affectionately. "Thanks... I needed a wake-up call. On to a bath! I suppose you'll want to stay out here. Cats don't like water... I think." He picked up the pussycat, sitting him down on the bed before tossing off the last of his clothing and scampering into the bathroom  
________________________  
  
That was confusing. Really, really, hard-to-follow situation...but hey, I had _reason_ to be distracted. How was I _supposed_ to react to being on my partner's lap, when he was_ nearly naked_!?! I was already dizzy from getting so embarassed, then he put me_ in his lap_! I don't think I can handle this much longer, not with all this stress. Well, the bellyrubs may be decent compensation, but still...  
Why in the Hell am I reacting so much about this, anyway?! I just saw another guy without much clothing on, that's not something to freak out about!... Ok, so being in his lap at the same time made it a bit different, but still! 

_It's Tsuzuki... just Tsuzuki...or is that the problem in the first place?_

I'm being ridiculous. I'll just get my bearings, then keep an empathic eye on him. That's all I have to do.   
I don't want to stay out here alone. But I don't want to go in. What if he finds out?!!? I could never live it down. I won't go, I'm not curious. Not one bit. I'm not thirsty, either. Nope. Not one bit. This is stupid. Tsuzuki will be fine, he can take care of himself... Besides, he thinks so loud I'd wake up if he tried something idiotic. Just sleep a bit and figure out how in the hell to fix this mess.

_I will _not_ think about Tsuzuki taking a bath._  
  
_________________________________________

  
Thank you SO much for your response! It means a lot to me. I hope everyone enjoys what I write. The encouragement helped a ton...   
So, how's this one? I know it's moving slow, since so much is introspection, but I will get a plot in there eventually (next chapter, hopefully)... I just like focusing on the relationship. ^-^  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm quite flattered that so many people liked it!  
Here's a little edit to tidy things up, enjoy!  
-Imbrii  
(PS - 3rd chapter is coming along, I hope to release it soon!)


	3. Scaredy Cat

§Curiosity Killed the Cat§ 

  
**3 - Scaredy Cat**

  
Tsuzuki woke up the next morning with a loud yawn, glad he was able to get some sleep even with his partner missing. It had been fitful, and full of nightmares that began but never went far. Each time he seemed to roll onto the cat, causing it to give a loud protest (accented with claws), which awoke him from the dream. He smiled softly at the puddle of fur, nestled close beside him still. 

"It's funny, how you seem to know just what I need," he murmured, scratching the sweet spot under its chin. "I hope you don't mind staying with me until Hisoka comes back... I'd get lonely without the company." All he got was a purr in return, but that was fine. The content cat was a strange comfort to him.

"I don't want to leave you here while I go out... you'd probably get scared, ne? I don't want to go to the office alone, either... not alone. Tatsumi will be so angry that I lost him..." The kitten made a grumpy noise, interrupting his thoughts. With a sigh, he sat up and prepared to report in. 

The Shinigami threw on an outfit, snagged a stale doughnut, and dashed about looking for the case information. After the flurry of movement, he carried the load to the door, doing it a last minute check "Papers, files, coat, wallet, cat... all set!" he said with forced enthusiasm, preparing for the long day. Shut the door, turn the key, and off to Meifu they go.

_______________________

Riding around in a pocket is more than a_ little_ disorienting. Dark and bouncing up and down with no control at random speeds, thwacking against unidentified objects the whole time--not my idea of fun. I've refused to go to those "amusement park" things for good reason, as they contain two things I hate: large groups of people and rides that involve motion sickness. Being stuck in a dark cloth "bag" and flopping around isn't exactly the number one thing on my "To Do" list. Not like I can change anything... he won't stay still long enough for me to get a decent foothold. I suppose I'll just wait, and see what that idiot does.

I think he's back in JuuOuCho now, if the smells are right... not to mention his mood is tailspinning down into the inner depression he usually hides from the world. Great, just peachy, I can feel that dread and guilt and sadness forming a nice mass inside of him now. What can I do about it? Nothing. I hate this.

Voices, a hole in my empathy... Tatsumi. He's the only person I can't feel at all, so he'd be the only one to be a black hole of emotions. Damn that Reikan of his, it's creepy to feel nothing where there should be something! Wait, what am I doing? I need to _hear_ this!

_________________________

"Tatsumi..." Tsuzuki whined, somewhere between lost and hurt, his emotional state a mess. "Could I... talk to you for a minute?"  
A long-suffering sigh and a shuffle of papers were his answer, followed by glasses pushed back into the proper position and a sharp look from two very blue eyes. The secretary had been hoping to get through the expense report before lunch, but this "visit" smashed that idea. "What is it, Tsuzuki-san?" he queried, one thin eyebrow arched upon noticing the lack of the ever-present blonde partner.

"I... he..." in the face of his long-time friend, Tsuzuki's facade crumbled, the anguish he felt coming to the surface. "I lost him. I don't know what happened to him, but I losthimandit'sallmyfaultIcan'tfindhimanywhereI'msostupidI-" he stopped, a firm grip on his shoulders bringing him back to his senses.

"Tsuzuki-san," began Tatsumi gently, his eternal glare softening. "Just tell me what happened. It isn't necessarily your fault. Calm down."

That said, the events of the past day were slowly drawn out of Tsuzuki as he haltingly related it to his former partner. The cat was brought out as proof, squirming as it was finally released from the cloth prison. The stern man wore an almost bemused expression as he was handed a small fuzzy creature, before actually inspecting it The coloring screamed of something that might not be pure coincidence, in this situation.

"I think Watari-san should try seeing if this cat has any kind of... abnormalities. He might help us locate Hisoka."

"Really?" So much hope was put into that one word, it made Tatsumi worried about Tsuzuki's mental health. Hisoka had enough of an impact on his former partner that he wondered if he should keep an eye on him until the young Shinigami returned, for safetey's sake.

"There is a possibility the dissapearances have something to do with this animal. It wouldn't hurt to check it out." He paused, choosing his words carefully so as not to upset Tsuzuki, "If you'd like, I'm sure I could get Konoe-kachou to let Watari or myself accompany you while you look for him."

"No, that's ok. I'll just talk to Watari and take another look around... I'll find him!" With a forced grin and face full of fake hope, the violet-eyed man strolled off, kitten perched on his sholder like an oversized 003. Tatsumi shook his head sadly, letting out a long a sigh before returning to number-crunching.

_____________________________

Watari's lab was always a hazardous place to be, no matter what experiment he was working on. The blonde man was the only one who knew what exactly was in the many bubbling beakers and mysterious unlabeled boxes: the ominous mess of science.   
Tsuzuki entered with caution, unsure what would greet him. Luckily it was only the strong scent of sulphur--unpleasant but endurable. His nose wrinkled, trying to stifle the smell as he called out into the dim room. "Watari?"

"Aa, Tsuzuki! Hold on a sec!" cried a suspiciously yellow bush, soon revealing itself to be the scientist's unruly mop of hair. Today he sported potting soil and green streaks on his labcoat with a few accents of twigs in his hair. Hastily wiping his hands off on the coat, he bounced away from his mini-jungle to greet the violet-eyed man. With a worried face, he inquired, "Tatsumi didn't send you about today's coffee, did he?"

"Well, he did send me, but it's about cats, not coffee."

"Cats?" Thin eyebrows arched in question.

"Aa," mumbled Tsuzuki, presenting the cat (which had been trying to sneak away) in front of Watari.

Puzzled, the golden-haired guy squinted and moved closer to the feline. "What about the cat? Last I knew, Tatsumi wasn't one to inquire on small furry animals."

Again the Shinigami was forced to tell of Hisoka's dissapearance, a bit less pained this time, and summarize the secretary's suggestions. The kitten was transferred to Watari during the telling, which prompted the appearance of 003 from somewhere within the nest of his hair.

"So, ya want me to see if there's anything funny about this critter so you can find Bon?" summarized the blonde in his everpresent Kansai accent. Hisoka was bon--boy, kiddo--in his mind. The green-eyed Shinigami had disliked the nickname at first, but eventually filed it as one of Watari's eccentricies. It wasn't derogatory, it was just another of the man's many quirks.

"I'm not sure what to say to look for, but it's all I've got to go on," murmured Tsuzuki, face solemn. It was his fault for loosing him, but he didn't even know where to begin looking. "I brought his clothes, too, in case those might help."

"Maa, maa, Tsuzuki! No need to be so glum! Since you shouldn't wander around alone, want to stay as my subj-err assistant?" A wide grin plastered on his face, the genki Shinigami hoped his slip went unnoticed.

"You'll let me stay?!" gasped Tsuzuki, hyperactivity returning. He couldn't sulk all day, not without having Tatsumi confront him about it after Watari gave up trying to make him smile. Distraction of any sort was better than falling back into depression. "But... what can I do?"

"How about holding the cat for a bit? I'll have to get out some equipment before examining, and I don't want him to upset 003," Said owl had retreated to the relative safety of Tsuzuki's head, keeping an eye on the feline in her owner's hands. "Don't worry sweetie, I'm not trying to replace you," he cooed, coaxing her back to accompany him while searching.   
With a sigh the other man sat down on one of the chairs that seemed stable, clutching the only clue he had to finding Hisoka. "I hope you can help me, little guy... I don't know what else to do."

___________________________

Somewhere, there has to be some deity laughing his ass off at me. That's the only thing I can think of that would throw me into such an embarrassing situation. I don't think I could live it down if they find out I'm this cat... if nothing else I'd overheat from blushing. If he knew that it was _me_ he was giving bellyrubs to...

No, I can't let Watari find out. Both of them are already suspicious because of my tell-tale coloring, it won't take much to convince them. Perhaps I could stand letting Watari know... but not Tsuzuki. The "while-you-were-in-my-bed" joke was bad enough, I don't want to endure anything else. What in Meifu would I _say_ to him? No, this is better left alone. I'll enjoy sitting in his lap a while longer, before the poking and prodding begins.

I can't even figure out what half of the things that crazy blonde brought out _are_. The books are obvious, but things with tubing, buttons, and gleaming metal don't exactly comfort me. I had _more_ than enough to do with doctors in my life, thankyouverymuch. I see no need to continue that into my afterlife, (with the exception of exacting revenge upon Muraki, of course.)

Wow... I never thought I'd see the day. That idiot _willingly picked up a book_! He's actually _reading_ it! Ye gods, he really must be desperate to resort to _reading_. Not that I mind, of course, as I get to look too. Looks mostly like supernatural mumbo-jombo. I mean, cats have an ill spiritual reputation because they "didn't cry at Buddha's death?"I can understand the bewitching stuff it talks about for a page or two, since there's the same kind of thing with foxes. Seems like this book isn't going to be of much use, if all it can offer is legends. 

Tsuzuki, on the other hand, is still reading on. The baka doesn't even see how useless this book is, reading on and on about cats in the spirit world, demons, dog's supernatural status, and so many other useless things. Not to mention he reads _slow_, but that's because he's so damn distractable. One phrase will run off into a thought-tangent that takes several minutes to wind down, then he must backtrack a bit and begin again. I have a headache from feeling his thoughts bounce around all over at this close range. His sheilds must have lowered, since he thinks I'm away. Yes, that explains why it's so much worse. 

Oh, shit. Watari's done hunting. This is bad, this is bad... what in Meifu will he _do_ to me? It's not that I doubt his scientific integrity or character, it's just... he's so... _excited _when experimenting. Overzealous, perhaps--the random potions found in the coffee have had some, shall I say, _interesting_ outcomes. Ones that lasted for a while because he hadn't come up with an antidote, so it just had to wear off. Lab rat is _not_ something I desire to be, with or without notice. I don't think anyone would want to have blue--

_No! No, no please don't take me away from him yet I don't want tobetouchedno please WataribecarefulwithmebecauseI'mscarednodon'tholdmedownpleasepleasepleaseno..._

____________________________________________________  


Finally got it finished! Whew... School has been evil and I've had trouble getting it written. (Gomen, Hisoka/Inu_Tsuzuki!)

How was this chapter? Is it too slow? I'm trying to get the plot moving, and it should be set in motion by the next chapter. I know it's a teensy bit of a cliffhanger, but no worries, right? It's just Watari.

Would people prefer longer chapters, perhaps? More/less of anything? All comments and suggestions are appreciated. ^-^ 

Imbrii


End file.
